joyofsatanfandomcom-20200216-history
Kabalistic Squares
Magickal/Kabalistic Squares: How to Correctly Use These For many years, I have come across the use of 'Kabalistic Squares' sometimes called 'Magical Squares.' Truth be known, these like nearly everything else of the occult, originated in the Far East. Sadly, because of the massive destruction of spiritual knowledge, the true way to use these has been destroyed and corrupted. Given several different sources, each presented a lame explanation of these powerful squares on how to correctly use them. Western occultism corrupted by Jewish filth instructs taking the numbers and converting them to the Hebrew version of numerology into their versions of 'sigils.' Other sources from books on mantras Far Eastern authors instruct to 'draw the planetary square on a piece of paper and carry it with you.' Other sources pretty much echo these two examples. It is glaringly obvious that is not the correct way to use these. On 11/28/10, Demons gave me the real formula for using these powerful squares. First, they are called 'Kabalistic Squares.' Now, most of you know the TRUE Kabalah is for making use of the chanting of sound and vibration to invoke certain energies and/or to produce certain desired results in the material world. So, both of the above from popular sources is obviously bullshit explanations at trying to replace the loss of true spiritual knowledge. In studying from Eastern sources, I have found that these squares are included in books that have mantras are words of power, BUT there are no real instructions on how to effectively use them. It is a given that certain mantras are to be recited a certain number of times for a certain number of days and so forth. Point being, this is what a Kabalistic/Magickal Square reveals. The Kabalistic/Magickal Square reveals a certain sequence for the recitation of a specific mantra. These workings are the most powerful I have ever done, and are not for those who are new to meditation. They can generate an extreme amount of energy, especially in the chakra the particular square represents. All of your chakras should be open, in having performed the chakra opening meditations on the Joy of Satan Meditation webpage.* The energy seems to build and becomes exceptionally strong about halfway into the working. It is imperative not to skip any days in the working, as this will ruin the entire working and you will have to start over again. It is also very important that you are exact and precise in the number of repetitions given for each day. Example In using the Kabalistic Square of the Sun, one would want to recite a mantra for the Sun six hundred and sixty-six times, as this is the total sum of the numbers of the Square of the Sun. The mantra would be recited/vibrated a number of times for a period of 36 days, as there are 36 squares for the Sun. So as in the illustration for the Square of the Sun at right, you would begin on the first day with vibrating the mantra 31 times for that day. You begin in the lower right hand corner of the square and go from right to left, then shift from left to right in the next row, as the arrows illustrate. The following day, you would recite the specific solar mantra you are using a total of 2 times; the next day 4, and so on until you reach the sixth day where you would vibrate the mantra a total of 36 times and the 7th day, you would switch to the immediate above row and vibrate the mantra 25 times, then the following day, 29 times and so forth, ending on the 36th day at square 1, where you would vibrate the mantra only once, as instructed in the square. KABALISTIC/MAGICKAL SQUARE OF THE SUN FOR MATERIAL SUCCESS, PROSPERITY, AND EARTHLY NON-SPIRITUAL AFFAIRS For material success, prosperity, and progress in earthly non-spiritual affairs, the mantra should be recited from top to bottom as shown in the example square of the Sun at left. You would begin on the first day with vibrating the mantra 1 time for that day. You begin in the upper right hand corner of the square and go from top to bottom- 1, then the next day 30, the third day 24, fourth day 13, fifth day 12, sixth day 31, then the next day on to next row, as the arrows illustrate with 2, the next day 26 and so forth, ending on the 36th day at square 6, where you would vibrate the mantra 6 times, as instructed in the square. Example continued.... In continuing the example for using the Sun Square, you would want to begin the mantra when the Sun is strong, either in its sign of exaltation Aries or home sign of Leo. NEVER do any solar rituals or work when the Sun is in Libra of its fall or Aquarius of its detriment. All solar rituals and workings for the Sun should be started on a Sunday of the Sun and during the hours of the Sun. You can find the hours of the Sun by downloading the Chronos Program which is indispensible. The Sun working should ideally be started during daylight hours when the Sun is high in the sky and strong, like between 10:00 am and 14:00 pm, if possible. Each day, the mantra chosen for the Sun should be recited during the hours of the Sun. These are standard Sanskrit Mantras that have been used for thousands of years. You should feel the energy almost immediately. When you are finished with the vibration, if you are working on tangible prosperity non-spiritual goals, it is important to direct the energy you raised by stating an affirmation several times while visualizing your goal in the present reality and present tense. These workings should be performed, both the spiritual and the material, before and during hard Saturn transits to strengthen the planet/s being hit and also to offset the misfortune caused by Saturn. *While there are some texts and doctrines that claim the third chakra is ruled by the planet Mars, we disagree. The reason being is that the root Bija mantra/vibration for the third chakra has always been RA/RAM, which is a variation of 'RA' as in AMON RA, the Egyptian God of the Sun. The word 'God' is also a term for the chakras. The Planetary Squares The Sun The Moon Mercury Venus Mars Jupiter Saturn Shortcuts Planetary Hours Category:Planetary square